Catch22: Prom
by p a n d o r a12
Summary: The students of Northern Sphere High are in a dilemma: prom is coming up and they don't have dates...what are they to do?


****

Title: Catch-22: Prom

****

Author: pandora

****

Category: Romance and humor and yeah. Stuff.

****

Rating: PG-13 because any sexual engagement is prohibited…censoring is plausible – but I refuse. The only thing thriving is Reno's potty mouth and his…implications and whatnot.

****

Spoilers: It implies the ending to 'School Blues'. Bah.

****

Disclaimer: Squaresoft because Squaresoft is king and no one messes with the king…except me. Ha!

****

Author's Note: I'm lagging on 'School Blues' – sue me. This one's requested and I do plan on finishing it. *cackle* Ye~ah…

****

Etc? This has somewhat of an affiliation to 'School Blues' – just fast forward a couple of months and you have this…which is why I don't plan on going into detail about prom in my previous story. Yeah?

**

P R O L O G U E _Prom (n):_

** a formal dance in which students excessively worry about dates. 

The platinum blonde cleared her throat and straightened out her announcement papers as she sat herself down before the office intercom. She brushed a hand calmly through her hair and with a slender finger, she pushed the intercom button _'on'._

"Hello students of Northern Sphere. This is Elena Liselle of your student committee, and I am pleased to announce that I will be addressing updates and such about our upcoming prom. So, on a much further note, I would like to tackle the name of our prom. The student committee received hundreds of feedback and out of the hundreds we've finally come up with a name. _Heavenly Destiny_ is the winner. So thanks for the idea, Lucrecia Cosette.

"Now, endless queries have been circulating Northern Sphere, and this happens to be the most anticipated topic, the tradition of senior balls: the King and Queen. I know that for the past couple of weeks, you've been sending in your votes in the school ballot, and I am proud to announce that the ballot is now closed and is currently being tallied up by the committee. The King and Queen of Northern Sphere will be announced at the ball two weeks from now.

"To the girls, how is your search for your dates and dresses coming along? Well, I hope. But, if you happen to be one of those unlucky ladies in a pickle, you may cease your fretting; for at this moment, Northern Sphere is holding a blind date and secret admirer booth this coming weekend at the Sakura Festival, hosted by yours truly. If you are having difficulty in finding a date, this is the place for you. All schools in the Mideel district are invited so if you're lucky, you might even meet a college man, ladies!

"Anyway, onto more typical news: today's lunch we have chocobo meat on mythril bread, Cetra passionfruit, and Wutainian pudding. You know you all love the taste of exotic food! So, there's your lunch menu for today. Again, I'm Elena Liselle. Thank you."

Elena released a sigh and stretched. She stole a quick glance at the clock and, gathering her things, she headed towards her next class.

Anatomy.

*

Aeris sighed and looked out the window. Thanks to Elena, she finally remembered that she hadn't pounced a date yet. Sure, she would have asked the dashing Sephiroth of the Southern Sphere Academy to attend prom with her, but he made it clear to her that everything that happened to them over the summer was purely platonic – in the not so literal way; they only shared a night of passion and that was it.

__

'Well, the man was too egotistic and wrapped up too much in his studies,' she thought grimly, _'I need someone _better_ than that.'_

"Aeris?"

The green-eyed beauty turned around to face one of her companions, Scarlet Monthaven; she sighed. She had to give the blonde props for being beautiful _beyond_ beautiful – probably more appealing than the mythical summon, Shiva. She was tall and curvy, had perfect sun-bleached hair, and a fair complexion. She, on the other hand, was plain and boring in the appearance department. At least, that was what _she_ thought.

"Hey, you all right? You just spaced out on me." She accused with a pout.

Aeris laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. So, what were you saying?"

Scarlet beamed, showing her pearly-whites. "I found myself a date!"

__

'Great. Even my friend has a date…at this rate, everyone will have a date except me!'

"Who's the lucky man? Tseng, perhaps?"

Aeris and Scarlet had shared secrets since they were little and over the course of their years of knowing each other fairly well, she knew that Scarlet had once had a soft spot for the quiet and stoic, Tseng Xin. Lately, though, Scarlet had been vacillating about the candidates for her date.

Scarlet shook her head vigorously. "Of course not! That man is incorrigible. Anyone brave enough to bag him is in for a surprise. Did you know that he could barely pay attention to me, let alone for a minute? If you ask me, a chocobo's more exciting than he is."

Aeris giggled in response.

"Anyway, you'll have to wait until prom to find out who my mystery date is. You'd be surprised, I think. So, who's _your_ date, Aeris?"

"Ah, I haven't found one…yet…" she replied nervously. "But it's okay. Really!"

Scarlet tusked and shook her head in disappointment. "Well, that's simply unacceptable Miss Gainsborough. After school, we will have to go do some boy hunting, yes?"

Aeris forced a smile and nodded, then turned her head back to her language book. Any more mention of dates and she swore to herself that she would upchuck her morning breakfast.


End file.
